Im De Spece
by Sukitz
Summary: Shinobis mandados ao espaço? oh yeah!casais indefinidos a ideia foi dada pela juhchan! arigato n.n
1. uma missão!

**Weeeee in the space! XD s2**

- Hinataaaaaaa… Nejiiiiiii- Hanabi procurava pelo "casal" como ela falava

- nhaaaaa estamos aqui- a voz de Hinata veio de trás de uma porta

Hanabi foi até lá e viu os dois jogando xadrez(n.a: vocês acharam que ia ser nejihina? Sinto muito)

- maninha! Vieram uns ANBU e falaram pra você e o Neji irem falar com a Godaime

- ok n.n

Hanabi ia saindo da sala para voltar ao seu treinamento quando

- Hanabi!

- que foi, Neji?- eles não se davam bem... na verdade Neji odiava sua mini prima e ela também o odiava... mas ela odiava mesmo era conviver com esse "plebeu" da família secundaria

- você não precisa se referir a cada um de nós separadamente. Como eu e ela estamos presentes você podia simplesmente falar "a Godaime chamou vocês" sem acrecentar nenhu pronome de tratamento ou...

- NEJI! Cala a boca! Não me importo com o que você fala!

- mas devia se importar... isso pode te ajudar um dia e...

- CALA A BOCA SEU PLEBEU DA SECUNDARIA!

Neji calou a boca, se levantou e saiu do aposento

- Hanabi...- Hinata lhe lançou um olhar de repreensão

- ele é muito irritante!

- Hanabi...

- mas... ele me irrita! E nem devia estar aqui... ele é da secundaria...

- Hanabi!

- desculpa...

- vai falar isso pra ele!

- não!- a menina saiu correndo

Hinata também se levantou, pegou seus instrumentos ninjas e foi atrás do primo para falar com ele

- Neji-nii-san!

- fala...

- não liga para o que a Hanabi diz... ela é meio...

- ela está certa... vamos... se não a Godaime nos mata por atrasarmos

- o-ok...- abaixou a cabeça e foi com o primo

Depois de um tempo andando

- Neji-san! Hinata-san!

- Você também, Lee?

- também o que?

- foi chamado pela Godaime?

- hai!

- v-vamo juntos ent-tão...

- vamos!

- hmf...

E os três foram juntos até a sala da Godaime. Chegando lá bateram na porta

- ENTREM! – a voz da Hokage veio muito alta do lado de dentro da sala

Os três entraram

- estão atrasados... que problemático...- Shikamaru disse ao vê-los

- gomen Godaime-sama...- Neji disse baixo, ainda estava um tanto... ham... deprimido com o que a "mini prima" tinha lhe dito

- ah... tudo bem... vocês todos irão para o espaço...

- O ESPAÇO? SÉRIO TSUNADE-OBAA-CHAN?

- sim Naruto...

- PORQUE NÓS VAMOS PARA LÁ OBAA-CHAN?

- pare de gritar! Você vão para testarmos o foguete...

- e se... o teste der errado?

- vocês morrem u.u

- QUEEEEEEE????? VOCÊ VAI DEIXAR A GENTE IR LÁ PRA MORRER????

- é por isso que os irmãos da Suna vão junto...

- eles vão nos salvar caso algo de errado?

- não! Mas ai nós nos livramos deles junto

- QUE?

- Naruto! Ela está brincando! Eles vão junto já que eles sabem mexer no foguete e nós não...- Sasuke interrompeu Naruto antes dele dar mais um piti

- ah ta...

- e mais: vocês ainda ganharão XXX(valor secreto) ienes por essa missão- Tsunade disse pegando uma garrafa de sakê

- O¬O(cara da Ten-Ten)

- :D(cara do Naruto)

- -.-(cara do Shikamaru, Neji, Gaara, Sasuke, e mais um povo)

- : )( cara da Ino, Sakura, Temari)

- '-///.///-(cara da Hinata) "tem muito mais dinheiro na mansão Hyuuga"

- tsu-tsunade-sama! Não é hora de beber!- Shizune tirou a garrafa da boca da Hokage

- chata...- disse baixo e depois acrescentou para os outros shinobis- agora arrumem suas coisas e voltem para cá amanhã as 5 horas. Estão dispensados!

- HAI!

- é... obaa-chan...

- o que foi Naruto?

- 5 horas da manhã ou da tarde?

- ¬¬ obvio que da manhã! Baka

Os shinobis saíram da sala animados... a maioria, afinal, um deles estava meio que deprimido... os outros que não saíram animados eram os que são desanimados normalmente... e a Sakura tentando impressionar o Sasuke... claro... é só isso que ela sabe fazer

* * *

ontem eu estava completamente intediada... 

e eu queria escrever uma oneshot só que eu não tava com ideia...

ai eu puis no meu nick que queria uma ideia...

ai a **Juh-chan** veio e deu essa ideia que, originalmente, era dela para uma fic e eu comecei a escrever...

adorei a ideia!!!!!

weeeeee

n.n

ah! e mais uma coisa: caso não tenham percebido o Neji vai sofrer!!! shuahsuhsauas

weeeeeee

chamem o IBAMA dos parafusos de fenda!!!

neji-chan: sem piadinhas com o meu nome por favor... u.u

vick: ainda ta deprimido? tadinhuuuu (aperta a boxexa) do emuxo

neji-chan: não sou emuxo...

vick: mas parece :P

quero reviews!!!! Ò.ó


	2. embarcar e partir

caham! a ideia nem minha eh! a Juh-chan que deu a Ideia e o fim do cap foi ela que escreveu!!! \o/

* * *

cap 2 - embarcar e partir!

TOC, TOC, TOC, TOC, TOC, TOC, TOC BAM KATAPOFT!(isso é uma serie de batidas numa porta que depois de um tempo é arrombada)

- AAAHHHHHHHHHHHH- Naruto grita quando ouve o estrondo da porta caindo... sem falar que ele caiu da cama onde a alguns minutos ele estava dormindo

- Naruto-baka! Você está atrasado!- grita Sakura entrando no apartamento acompanhada de Neji e Hinata- o.o'

- O.O'

- O.O' a... aahh...O///O AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH... X///X

Eles se deparam com Naruto somente de cueca caído de cara no chão do lado da cama. Hinata desmaia de tão corada, mas antes que ela caísse no chão Neji a segura.

- Sakura-chan! Neji! Hinata!... Hinata? Ela está bem?- Naruto bóia- ela parece com febre...- ele vai até a menina, ignorando o olhar de ódio de Neji e de Sakura, e põe a mão na testa dela

- Naruto... ela está bem... vá por uma roupa...

Naruto percebeu que estava só de cueca(demorou, eim?) e ficou um pouco corado. Foi até o guarda-roupa e pegou uma roupa normal e uma nova cueca... ele ia tirar a cueca e...

- NARUTO! EU, SAKURA E HINATA ESTAMOS AQUI! - Neji gritou cobrindo os próprios olhos e largando a prima no chão- O.O ops... desculpe, Hinata-sama...- ele parou de cobrir os olhos e pegou a prima do chão e a pos nos ombros(sabe? Tipo cavalinho) - se troque quando sairmos daqui... pelo amor de Deus...

Neji saiu com Hinata nos ombros junto com Sakura

- leve ela para lá...-Neji entregou a prima, que estava babando, para Sakura- e se ela perguntar o que aconteceu você não entre em detalhes...

- pra ela não saber que você a deixou cair de cabeça no chão?

- não... se não ela percebe que era verdade e desmaia de novo...- disse limpando a baba da prima com um lenço e, logo em seguida, guardando-o no bolso

- ah... ta...- Sakura saiu andando carregando Hinata em direção do escritório da Hokage- "será que o Neji gosta da Hinata? Ele trata ela tão... bem... nem parece que tentou matá-la um tempo atrás..."(volto a dizer: não é nejihina! Mas eu gosto de passar a impressão do Neji ser cuidadoso... ah! e a Hinata também vai sofrer P)

Depois de um tempo Neji estava completamente irritado por ter de esperar

- NARUTO! VOCÊ ESTÁ DEORANDO MUITO! EU VOU ENTRAR!- ele entrou e viu algo que o deixou puto- NARUTO! VOCÊ VOLTOU A DORMIR SEU IDIOTA? VOCÊ TEM PROBLEMAS?

- grita mais baixo...- disse o loiro esfregando os olhos

- pelo menos você já está trocado... u.ú vamos

- ta bom...- Naruto se levantou. Ou melhor... tentou se levantar... mas não conseguiu(que tipo de ninja não consegue levantar de uma cama?)- iteee - fechou os olhos com a dor na perna

- o que foi, Naruto?- Neji, que já estava na porta se virou ao ouvir o som de bebe chorando que vinha da boca de naruto

- minha perna travou...

- ¬¬ aposto que está com cãibra

- ah não! Eu vou morrer! Vou perder partes do corpo e...

- seu idiota!- Neji empurrou Naruto(ou! Você não é gay nessa fic, Neji!) para ele calar a boca- você não tem uma doença... ¬¬ só deu um mal jeito na perna- dito isso empurrou o pé de Naruto e logo parou de doer(aprendi isso com a minha mãe! Te amo mammy!!!)

- como você sabia fazer isso?

- ¬¬ não são só idiotas que tem cãibra... gênios também tem...

- ei!

- hehe... foi só uma brincadeira... agora...

- O.O

- que foi?

- você fez uma piada e riu!

- que, que tem?

- Neji mais piada mais risada igual a anormalidade(imaginem isso como uma conta matemática... verão que faz todo o sentido)

- ¬¬ vamos logo- estendeu a mão para Naruto se levantar

Saíram da casa de Naruto e foram andando para o escritório da hokage

- né, Neji?

- que?

- você já pensou em usar seus poderes para o mal?

- ham? Poderes?

- o byakkugan!

- como assim?

- sabe... o byakkugan é uma visão de raio X...

- aonde quer chegar?

- você já olhou pela roupa de uma menina?

- O.O claro que não!

- hehe... ganhei...

- ham?

- eu e o sobrancelhudo apostamos que você era um santinho nem um pouco pervertido...

- que? Ò.Ó

- é sabe... você tem visão de raio X... Lee apostou que você ficava vendo as meninas com o Byakkugan e eu apostei que não... você é mesmo um santo, né, Neji?

O outro ficou calado olhando para ele

- é... nós não estamos atrasados?- Naruto percebeu que Neji estava perplexo(não que o naruto saiba o significado dessa palavra ¬¬)

- é... estamos...- e os dois começaram a correr- "santo? Será?... não... e...eu devo ser mesmo o satanás... um satanás da secundaria..."

Depois de um tempo curto os dois chegaram

- ESTÃO ATRASADOS! NARUTO!- Tsunade gritou assim que eles chegaram

- e-ei! o N-Neji estava comigo!!!- o loiro tentou se defender apontando para o outro que se sentava com os outros e continuava calado

- mas o Neji é o Neji e você é um baka!- tsunade deu um pedala no Naruto(pedaaaala Narutito!)- vocês vão embarcar AGORA na nave

Nisso todo mundo estava prestes a sair mas lembraram que não sabiam onde estava a nave

- é... Tsunade-sama...- Ten-Ten se arriscou a falar

- o que foi, Ten-Ten?- perguntou fitando a menina com um olhar de poucos amigos fazendo a kunoichi sentir um arrepio na espinha

- o-onde e-está o-o... a n-nave espacial?- perguntou com medo

- ela está lá fora...- disse apontando para a janela e pondo a outra mão na testa

- ok...- todos estavam saindo quando...

- ei! Mas onde liga a gravidade?- perguntou Kankuro

- vocês não sabem?

- eu esqueci... n.n'

- gaara? Temari?- perguntou fitando os dois irmão que estavam na porta. Gaara fez que não com a cabeça e temari olhou para baixo murmurando um "gomen..."

-certo... como vocês três tem mais coisas nas cabeças que o resto vou fazer...

- EU EU EU!!! TSUNADE-OBAA-CHAN! ME ESCOLHE!!!

- certo, Naruto... o botão de ligar a gravidade fica do lado esquerdo da nave... é um botão vermelho...

Assim eles saíram de lá e entraram na nave... logo ela partiu e depois de um tempo algumas coisas começaram a flutuar pela cabine... sentindo a segurança, Sakura soltou o cinto e começou a flutuar

- olha, Sasuke-kun! Nós podemos voar!!!

- hmf...- ele a ignorou e continuou em seu assento

- ei testudo! Nós não estamos voando! Estamos flutuando!!!- Ino também havia se soltado do cinto e estava flutuando perto da amiga. Pra variar, as duas começaram a discutir e o barulho fez com que sasuke tampasse os ouvidos, já que elas discutiam na frente dele.

Lee soltou seu cinto e começou a "nadar". Gaara também se soltou e começou a meditar. Temari ficou sentada ouvindo musica em seu I-pod(sim! Ela tem um I-pod!). Kankuro ficou de olho nos controles. Naruto se soltou do cinto e começou a procurar o bendito botão. Hinata ficou sentada observando Naruto. Shino ficou sentado parado. Kiba e Akamaru começaram a brincar de "pegue o graveto em gravidade zero". Shikamaru foi dormir e um dos sacos presos à parede. Ten-Ten se soltou do cinto e começou a "boiar" na cabine. Todos menos Neji e Shino faziam alguma coisa.

Quando Lee percebeu que seu rival de sempre estava sentado olhando pro alem, ele resolveu atormentá-lo... ou melhor: disputar corrida em gravidade zero na nave.

- Neji-san, Vamos disputar corrida?- Lee surgiu a frente de Neji de ponta cabeça. Foi ai que Lee percebeu um lado de seu rival que poucos conheciam: o lado "Neji com carinha de anjo enquanto dorme sentado após uma péssima noite de sono" não que o Lee soubesse que o outro tinha passado a noite anterior em claro pensando e chorando(Neji emo!).

Lee, do jeito burro dele, pensou que seria mais confortável para o amigo dormir flutuando... e soltou o cinto do Hyuuga que, na hora, começou a flutuar.

Lee se mandou assim que o rosto de Neji mudou de "Neji com carinha de anjo enquanto dorme sentado após uma péssima noite de sono" para "Lee eu acordei e vou te matar" fazendo o outro ir rapidamente para o outro lado da nave.

(aqui começa o que a Juh-chan escreveu)Em gravidade zero todos, até os mais sérios viram crianças, dando cambalhotas, giros e até comendo enquanto flutuam... Até que foi uma boa o Naruto se esquecer de onde fica o botão da gravidade artificial...

Enquanto todos se divertiam Neji simplesmente vagava pelo ar de olhos fechados absorto em seus pensamentos até que...

- Oi Neji!

- Que foi Tenten... - Este foi abrindo os olhos e encontrando a amiga dos cabelos presos em dois coques que passava por cima dele em uma distancia razoável...

- Nyaa... Não é todo dia que podemos "voar", você deveria aproveitar! Todos merecem seus dias para voltar a ser criança... Além do mais... Não é todo dia que vamos para a Lua n.n

- Como qui...

- ACHEI O BOTÃO!!!! - Os dois olharam para onde vinha essa voz e acharam Naruto que com uma certa lerdeza gerada pela gravidade apertava um botão vermelho...

- NARUTO NÃO!!!!!!! - Ele não tinha percebido a besteira que ia fazer...

Ao apertar o botão, todos foram ao chão, Naruto caiu de cabeça, Sakura e Ino sentadas, shikamaru nem tanto pois estava dormindo em um dos sacos presos à parede, Gaara só naum caiu graças à sua areia que o prendeu cuidadosamente e Kiba e Akamaru cairam em sima de Lee.

Mais ao canto podiam se ver dois seres extremamente vermelhos

pois um caiu em cima do outro... (aqui termina o que a Juh-chan escreveu)

**CONTINUA **

* * *

**hey! hou! let's go! **

**demorei mas escrevi:P**

obrigada pelas reviews e eu quero mais!!!


End file.
